Hora do Intervalo! 8D
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: Tá na hora de descansar...ou não! Muita confusão, yaoi, yuri, lolicon, shotacon, incesto e muito mais, já que na hora do intervalo vale tudo! xD Podem fazer pedidos de casais se quiserem, sou toda a ouvidos! D [Cap. 4 coisa do satã ON há tempos ¬¬!]
1. Pizzaria! 8D

Fic de Naruto em temas aleatórios!

Eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando: ela é louca! Mas eu sou louca! Banzai à loucura!!! o//

Tem yaoi! Já avisei!

(esses são meus comentários na fic)

_**----------AQUI COMEÇA A FIC** **-------------**_

Primeiro tema: A galera vai ao rodízio de pizza! Situações reais xD

(Galera Ino, Temari, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru e Sasuke! Shino e Kiba tão em missão, Kankurou ta em casa lendo mangá hentai, Rock Lee e Gaara... kukukukuku D)

----Tá só os meninos e Hinata lá, que por sinal parece alarme de bombeiro de tão vermelha xD----

Shikamaru: Ketchup na pizza...que problemático... -.-

Chouji: Se a gente deixar em pé e apertar, será que chega no teto? 8D

Naruto: ----aperta e esquicha uma torre de ketchup de aproximadamente dois centímetros----

Todos: Oo

Naruto: Num chegou --

Chouji: Era uma piada, baka --

Sasuke: Típico ú.u

Naruto: Teme... ò.ó

Hinata: F-foi legal, N-naruto-kun... n.n

Naruto: Tá vendo? Arigatoooo, Hinata-chan! n.n ----sorrisão de raposa pra a Hinata, que fica mais vermelha (omg xD)----

Sasuke: ----pontada de ciúmes---- ¬¬

----chegam as meninas que faltavam----

Sakura e Ino: Oooooooooiiiii, Sasuke-kun! ;D

Temari: Oi, Shikaa ;D

TenTen: Só oi! -.-/

Shikamaru: Oba...pizza! \o/

Temari: Puuuuuutz XD

Naruto: ----vê o ketchup todo melado pelo lançamento---- Poxa, esculhambação! Quem fez isso aqui, hein? Nem começamos e já tão fazendo bagunça? ¬¬

Shikamaru, Chouji e Sasuke: Amnésia? ¬¬

----começam a passar os garçons----

Naruto: ----para os meninos---- Yooooooooshi! Vamos fazer uma aposta de quem come mais pizza!! °u°

Sasuke: Me mantenha fora disso!

Chouji: Ok!! Eu e o Shikamaru contra você e o Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ok! De quanto é a aposta? ----fogo nos olhos----

Chouji, Shikamaru e Naruto: Oo

Shikamaru: Três reais... para não ficar problemático. u.u

Chouji: Nenhum de nós dois almoçou 8D

Naruto: Omg! Oo então eu incluo na aposta... er... ----olha para a menina mais próxima---- Hinata-chan!!!

Hinata: Hun? o///o

Naruto: Venha participar da aposta! Fica na minha equipe! Se perdemos, você não paga não! o.-b

Sasuke: ----pontada de ciúmes 2---- ¬¬

Hinata: A-aposta? ----fogo nos olhos minúsculo xD---- Ok, Naruto-kun! Darei o meu melhor!

----enquanto isso, as meninas fofocam xD----

Chouji: So...Hajime!!! 8D

----vem o primeiro garçon que é o... Itachi Oo----

Itachi: Calabresa? 8D

Naruto: °o° Itachi-san!!

Itachi: Naru-chaaaaan! Como vai? Que prazer tê-los aqui!! n.n

Sasuke: ----pontada de ciúmes 3---- aniiki, o que está fazendo aqui?? ¬¬

Itachi: Trabalhando, uai o/.\o E aí Naru-chan? Vai de calabresa?

Naruto: Haaai! Vamos ganhar a aposta, Hinata-chan, Sasuke!! ----fogo da juventude nos olhos xD (pô, to parecendo o Lee -.-)----

----Não muito longe...----

Lee: Atchim!!

Gaara: Saúde, Lee u.u/

Lee: Vou ficar bem! É A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE!!! 8D

----voltando à pizzaria! o//----

Itachi: ----sussurra no ouvido do Naruto (sexy! xD)---- Naru-chan...se é uma aposta, evite pizzas muito salgadas, porque elas dificultam em comer outras pizzas... e não deixe de provar a de brigadeiro!

Sasuke: ----pontada de ciúme MASTER quando vê a cena---- eu quero a pizza, aniiki ¬¬

Chouji: Eu também! 8D

Hinata: Eu também! o/

----desfoque ligeiro para as fofocas das meninas----

TenTen: ...Mas aí ela chegou com aquele vestido que parecia um aborto de tamanduá (putz Oo) e achou que tava o máximo!

Ino: Ela é mesmo cara-de-pau! Além de não ter nenhum estilo! u.u

Sakura: E aquele cabelo dela parece um ninho de passarinho! Ô nojenta!

Temari: Gente, olha a Hinata! Oo

----Hinata comendo as pizzas para a aposta----

Ino: Hinata-chan! Quantos pedaços você já comeu?

Hinata: Quatro. u///u

Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Temari: OO'

Naruto: É isso aí, Hinata-chan! Não me arrependo de ter te convidado! 8D

Hinata: Ah...arigato, Naruto-kun... n////n

Sasuke: ----devorando seu segundo pedaço e queimando em ciúmes---- ¬¬

Chouji: Omg, Hinata, vc ta na minha frente! OO

Shikamaru: Eu tou no sexto uu

Todos: OO

Naruto: Omg, Shikamaru! '

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, dobe. Vamos ganhar. ----fogo nos olhos e devorando tudo----

Hinata: Eu vou dar meu melhor! \o/

----e passado um tempo...----

Naruto: Yooooshi! Vamos fazer a contagem!

Sasuke: Sete u.u

Chouji: Dez 8D

Naruto: Seis! \o\

Hinata: D-dez////

Shikamaru: Doze u.u

Todos: OMG!!!!

Hinata: E-eu decidi. S-se perdermos, e-eu pago também u//u

Chouji: Agora que vocês praticamente ganharam... opa, quer dizer... ----olha Shikamaru---- o jogo ainda não acabou! 8D

Hinata: E-eu to ficando tonta... x/////x

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Agüenta firme! \o.o/

Sasuke: ¬¬ ----Pensando: É melhor agüentar mesmo... o Naruto te convidou por uma razão! ¬¬----

----Vem vindo Itachi----

Itachi: Naru-channn! Chegou a de brigadeiroooo! n.n

Hinata: Aiiii... e-eu querooo... x////x

Naruto: Eu também! o.o/

Chouji: Eu também! o.o/

Shikamaru: o/

----Itachi serve a pizza e vai saindo----

Itachi: Boa sorte, meu Naru-chan! n.n

Naruto: Ah... arigato o///o

Sasuke: ----fulminado em ciúmes---- aniiki... ¬¬ (ele sussurou isso, viu? xD)

Naruto e Hinata: ----comendo a pizza de brigadeiro---- Ah.. o.o

Todos: O que? o.o

Naruto e Hinata: QUE DELÍCIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! e.e

Chouji: Omg o.o

Shikamaru: Que problemático u.u'

----depois de várias cocas e muitos pedaços de pizza...----

Naruto: Certo! Contagem final! x.x

Sasuke: Nove u.u

Chouji: Dez x.x

Naruto: Dez também x.x

Hinata: x///////x

Shikamaru: Onze u.u

Naruto: Hinata-chan! E você?

Hinata: E-eu...er... Treze!! x////////x

Todos: OO

Meninas: Omg! Hinata-chan sugoooooi! XD

Naruto: Vencemoooooooossss!!! XDDDDDD ----abraça Sasuke e Hinata----

Sasuke: O/////////////////O

Hinata: x///////////////x

Chouji: Droga .

Shikamaru: Problemático, de fato u.u

----Depois de pagar as contas e as meninas irem para a casa da Ino, menos a Hinata...----

Naruto: Passa a grana! 8D

Shikamaru: Ainda bem que a Temari me doou fundos... eu sou um quebrado mesmo u.u ----dá três contos pra cada um----

Chouji: É, a Ino também me ajudou a pagar... graças a Deus x.x ----dá três contos pra cada também----

Sasuke: ----feliz ---- è/////é

Hinata: n.n

Chouji: Vamos indo! Eu e o Shikamaru ainda temos uma competição de PS2 na casa dele! 8D

Shikamaru: Que coisa problemática e competitiva... u.u ----vão embora pra a casa do Shika----

Itachi: ----saindo da pizzaria---- Vamos, Sasuke! Vamos pra casa! Naru-chan, quer uma carona? n.n

Sasuke: ----adivinhem? sim, pontada de ciúmes xD---- ¬¬

Naruto: Nha, claro! Hinata-chan pode ir também? n.n

Sasuke: ----pontada de ciúmes dupla XD---- ¬¬

Hinata: Não é preciso, naruto-kun... Neji-nii-san já está vindo n.n

Naruto: Então tchau, Hinata-chan! E arigatoo! n.n ----sorrisão 8D----

Hinata: n//////n

----Sasuke e Naruto no banco de trás do carro do Itachi \o\----

Itachi: E então, Naru-chan? Como foi a competição? n/.\n

Naruto: Ganhamos, dattebayo! Somos mesmo uma grande equipe! 8D

Itachi: Meu irmão ajudou? O/.\o

Naruto: Haaaai! Sasuke ajudou sim, sem ele teríamos perdido! n.n

Itachi: Que bom que vocês ganharam, Naru-chan! n/.\n ----pontada mínima de ciúmes (deve ser coisa de família xD)----

Sasuke: ----feliz---- e/////////////e

----chegam na casa do Naruto e ele vai embora----

Itachi: Tchaaaau, meu Naru-chan! n/.\n/

Sasuke: ----genkidama de ciúmes 8D---- ¬¬/

Naruto: Er... tchau, Itachi-san! n///n Tchau, Sasuke-teme! Arigatoooo! 8D ----entra em casa xD----

Sasuke: e/////e

Itachi: E aí, Sasuke? Tá se sentindo bem?

Sasuke: e/////e

Itachi: Sasuke? Oo

_**----------AQUI TERMINA A FIC** **-------------**_

Informações sobre a autora com... Deidei-chan!!! n.n

Deidara: Como vocês já perceberam, ela me ama ;D

Itachi: EU é que sou sempre o ajudante dela ò/.\ó

Fuyuki: Eu te martirizo, Itachi-cchi! Só porque você se acha O Gostoso! u.u

Itachi: Epa! Não é verdade! ----momento poético---- A vida é bela se vista de cima, ò bela menina da minha janela!! ;;

Deidara e Fuyuki: Oooooooooohhhhhhhh O.O

Itachi: Viu só? ;D

Deidara: Ei...você é um artista... 8D

Itachi: O/.\o

Deidara: E a arte...é um es...

Fuyuki: CAHAM!!! Deidei-chan, por favor, sem sangue aqui, ok? 8D

Deidara: Anhhhhhh ;.;

Fuyuki: 3 Mas, Itachi-cchi, não adianta, você é lindo, mas não chaga aos pés do Deidara-chan! u.u

Deidara: Arigato, un! n.n

Itachi: Ah, ta bom, vai -/.\- eu ainda tenho uma legião interminável de fãs

Fuyuki: E daílson? Bem, vou acabar com essa budega aqui que já ta bagunçado. Ja ne!

Ah, sim. Reviews, pelo amor do Santo Cristo da Pirulândia /o/


	2. Hora da Jardinagem! Mistureba boa! xD

Aeeew people! xD

Mais um capítulo da fic mais liberal das redondezas! Vale tudo aqui! Menos o Orochimaru dançando funk (eu vomitaria em dois tempos x.x)

Dessa vez, eu botei a cambada pra fazer um servicinho pra mim n.n

Enjoy it! 8D

-----------------------------------------começa aqui!-----------------------------

-

----Personagens da vez: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kankurou, Kiba, TenTen, Lee, Hinata e Neji. E eu de bicão xD. As pattys + Temari estão no shopping, os pobres Chouji e Shika está carregando as sacolas para elas, Sai foi à pqp de novo, Shino está dando uma palestra sobre a lesma-banana em algum lugar xD----

Fuyuki: Ok, cambada! Enquanto eu escrevo outra fic, vocês vão trabalhar no jardim da minha mãe para mim! Falou? ;D

Itachi: Temos escolha? ¬/.\¬

Fuyuki: Scarface, você lidera a cambada aí! 8D

Itachi: Opa! Quando começamos? 8D

Todos: (medo) Oo

Fuyuki: Pois é, fui! 8D

----Deixa todo mundo com cara de tacho diante do Monumento da Mãe Natureza que agora era responsabilidade deles xD----

Itachi: Ok, tchurma! Trabalhando! Como eu sou estraga-prazeres, não vou fazer as duplas que a autora queria! Neji, Lee, você regam essa budega. Gaara, TenTen, capinem por suas vidas. Hinata, Sasuke, podem aquela trepadeira ali. Kankurou e Kiba, vocês se viram nos trinta adubando as florzinhas. E eu e o meu Naru-chan vamos curar os pingos-de-ouro n/.\n

Naruto: (medo total) O.O

Sasuke: Esse meu irmão deveria ir ao psiquiatra ú.u

----Todos vão a suas tarefas, Naruto morrendo de medo do Uchiha maior por este ter pedido para que tirasse o casaco xD (eu teria medo se fosse ele também! O.o) E lá na trepadeira...----

Hinata: (corta o dedo) Ai! x.x

Sasuke: Tá machucada? ¬¬

Hinata: Iie... daijoubu x.x

----Sasuke pega na mão dela, mas o Naruto surge do nada e puxa ela pra trás.----

Naruto: Teme, não se aproxime das outras formas de vida. Você é uma ameaça em potencial è.é

Sasuke: (com a tesourona na mão e expressão assassina) Ora seu... ò.ó

Itachi: (puxa Sasuke pelo pulso) Naruto está certo mesmo ¬¬

Sasuke: Me solta, desgramado! ò.ó

Itachi: (aproxima os rostos) Pare de tentar machucar os outros, ô assassino. Só vai machucar a si mesmo. u/.\u

Sasuke: Me larga. ¬¬

Itachi: Larguei! (empurra Sasuke em cima da grama) Bwuhuhuhuahuahuahuahuahua! 8D

----E lá na parada do adubo...----

Kiba: Acho que a Hinata se machucou o.o

Kankurou: Affe, pode ir ¬¬

Kiba: Aew, sangue bão¹! xD (e lá se foi)

Kankurou: ¬¬ (adubando em solo lá... hehe 8D)

----Chega TenTen com cara de ¬¬----

Kankurou: O que meu irmão fez? 8P

TenTen: Não me deixa trabalhar e fica com cara de ódio pra a mangueira u.ú

Kankurou: Eu aceito ajuda! -.-

TenTen: Ok! o/ (ajudando) Essas flores são mesmo lindas, né? n.n

Kankurou: Você é mais bonita que elas. U.u

TenTen: Hã?????? o/////////o

Kankurou: (se dando conta do que disse) O.O Ah...er...

----E enquanto isso...----

Kiba: Hinata! Se machucou, foi? o.o

Hinata: Eu estou bem, Kiba-kun. Não se preocupa não n.n

Kiba: Tá sangrando, sua boba. Se tem sangue é porque não está bem! ¬¬ (bota o dedo dela na boca)

Hinata: Anh... Kiba-kun... o////o

Kiba: A saliva ajuda a coagular o sangue. Ou quer sair com uma hemorragia no dedo por aí?

Fuyuki: Exagerado! ¬¬

Kiba: (chuta ela de volta pro PC) Vai te catar! ¬¬

Hinata: Arigato, Kiba-kun... n/////n

Kiba: De nada! 8D

----E enquanto isso, na tarefa de capinar... Gaara estava de fato fazendo todo o serviço sozinho, mas não olhava com ódio pra a mangueira e sim pro Neji xD----

Gaara: ¬¬

Neji: (chutando Lee) Xô, Satanás! Vá ser inútil assim lá em Konoha! (na verdade ele ficou assim porque viu a cena KibaHina que eu pus e não gostou nem um pouco xD)

Lee: (encolhendo-se num canto próximo a onde o Gaara capinava) Buáááá... T.T

Gaara: Tá triste por quê? (pontada de ciúmes... caramba, é contagioso! xD)

Lee: Eu sou um inútil! T.T

Gaara: Foi um inútil que disse isso ¬¬

Lee: Posso te ajudar então, Gaara-kun? T.T

Gaara: P...pode ù///ú (super feliz)

----Capinando, lálálálálálá... até que...----

Gaara: (bate em uma coisa dura) Huh? o.o

Lee: Hum? o.o (indo literalmente pra cima do Gaara pra ver no que ele tinha batido) Parece uma caixa! Gaara-kun, você achou um tesouro! 8D

Gaara: o/////////////////////////////////////o (ciente da posição em que se encontravam e tendo pensamentos não muito castos)

Lee: Pegaí! 8D

Gaara: (desenterrando o resto, tirando uma caixa em forma de pirulito) Mas o que é isso?? Oo

Lee: (abre) É UM BANJO²!!!! 8D

Gaara: Viu? Você não é inútil. Você consegui achar um banjo! o.oV "Pensando: Nossa, a doida da autora tem um banjo enterrado no jardim? Bem, agradeço ao banjo!"

Lee: Ahhh n/////n Arigato, Gaara-kun! (abraça o Gaara)

Gaara: (feliz) e/////////////e

----Chega de GaaLee, né? xD Enquanto isso, Naruto foge do ninfomaníaco Itachi e vê que não tem ninguém regando o jardim e resolve regar. Obviamente, aparece Sasuke.----

Sasuke: Vai querer ajuda? ¬¬

Naruto: Não, to bem assim! 8D

Sasuke: (pensando outra coisa xD) Deixa de ser orgulhoso! ¬//¬ (toma a mangueira do Naruto. No sentido puro da frase)

Naruto: Ei, teme! Não cumpra minhas tarefas por mim! ò.ó (tenta pegar a mangueira, mas toca sem querer na mão de Sasuke e recua) Me devolve!! ò/////ó

----Os dois começam a brigar e o Sasuke molha o Naruto, que estava sem o casaco e de camiseta branca. Adivinhem só! Sim, ficou transparente. X)----

Sasuke: °O° "Pensamentos Impurosobscenoslemonpervahentaiouseilá quando vê a 'paisagem' xD"

Naruto: (aproveitando-se da 'pausa' do outro) Ahá! Peguei! 8D

----Ciumento como só ele, Sasuke puxa o Naruto pra dentro da minha casa----

Naruto: Ei, teme! Que foi? Òó

Sasuke: (indescritivelmente vermelho e quente) Ah... é... é que...

Naruto: Falaí! Òó

Sasuke: Droga, maldito! x/////x (entra no quarto dos meus pais e cata uma blusa do meu pai e joga pro Naruto tentando não olhar)

Naruto: Eh? Por que eu trocaria de roupa? Essa blusa é do pai da autora!

Sasuke: Se recusa? o///////o

Naruto: Me recuso! ù.u

Sasuke: (engole em seco, respira fundo e tira a camisa do Naruto) Não vai ficar resfriado por causa de teimosia!

Naruto: O-oe, Teme! O que é isso???? O////o

Sasuke: x////x

----Enquanto limpamos as nossas hemorragias nasais, o Sasuke conseguiu vestir o Naruto com uma blusa laranja do meu pai e eles voltaram pra fora.----

Itachi: Bom, ninguém seguiu o que eu mandei, mas em compensação eu nem trabalhei e ainda ajudei a autora a fazer a fic dela. Então ta todo mundo liberado. Rua agora!

----Todo mundo ia embora, Kankurou e TenTen lado a lado.----

TenTen: Ei...

Kankurou: Hum?

TenTen: Er... bem... era verdade o que você disse? (desembuchando xD)

Kankurou: E você achou que era mentira? Oo

TenTen: n/////n (abraça Kankurou)

Kankurou: u///u

----E enquanto isso...----

Fuyuki: He He He! 8D

Mãe: Flávia, já arrumou o jardim?

Fuyuki: Já, mãe! 8D

Mãe: Ótimo! Pode ir pra a festa agora 8D

Fuyuki: YES!! XD

-

--------------------------------------Aqui acaba!--------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Jesus Negããão... Ahauhauhauhauahuahuahauhauhauha xD

²Tirado do programa Extreme Makeover Reconstrução Total, quando eles destruíram lá a varanda e acharam um banjo e um bocado de coisa lá xD

For you people who likes me... respostas das reviews! 8D

**Uchiha****giza** – Indiretas? Não não xD apenas uma estratégia da escritora pra enciumar o ciumento Sasuke xD Eu detesto NaruHina... mil desculpas aos que gostam o/

A Hinata sou eu nessa história x.x Essa cena na pizzaria realmente aconteceu comigo. Eu e meus amigos fomos ao um rodízio e fizemos a aposta... os valores são reais, eu tou doente até hoje xD e esse meu amigo que comeu onze pedaços de pizza foi retratado como Shikamaru porque eles se parecem! \o/ (sim, um amigo meu fez exatamente o que o Naruto fez com o ketchup ¬¬)

Bem, eu geralmente vejo ele como seme (o motivo é que não dá pra imaginar o Naru-chan como seme!) mas eu posso tentar fazê-lo o verdadeiro Sas-Uke! xD E eu adoro pôr o Sasuke, além de ciumento, perva comedido xD esculhambar o Sasuke é legal! o//

Ja ne! Leia sempre! 8D

**Tochi**** no ****Mari** – Sei lá! xD KakashiXNaruto? Shotacon que eu imagino em Naruto sempre envolvem o Kakashi, aquele perva... 8P ou pode ter o Iruka também! IruNaru! Uhuuuuuuuuu!!! (planejando o próximo capítulo) Aliás, ItaNaru não é um ShotaCon? 8D (sabe de nada xD)

Até mais! Espero que leia mais vezes! n.n

**FeH****-Chan** – Uheuhuehuehuehuehe... é mesmo, Sasuke ciumento dos infernos xD

Ohhh! Ainda bem que não envolvi meus ajudantes na resposta das reviews, eles adoram cortar meu barato 8P

Eu gosto pacas de ChoIno, mas não sei desenvolver muita história sobre eles, perdi os melhores momentos do casal no anime x.x

Simmmm! GaaLee!! GaaLee owna geralllllllll!!!! GaaLee e SasuNaru dominam o mundoooooo!!!!!!! 8DDDDDDDD (respira...) Tava pensando até em pôr SasoDei... se me pedirem eu ponho! xD

KankuTen é uma boa! Botei KankuTen em sua homenagem! 8D (queria escrever KankuTen, mas não sabia se era esquisito demais xD)

Nah... bizarro é KankuGaa, incesto yaoi... vade retro! X.x (escrevendo uma fic KankuGaa xD) ou SasuHina... mil perdões aos que gostam, mas SasuHina é meio esquisito XP

Inté, intão! Que bom que gostou! Continue lendo! 8D

**Wuahana** – Opa, tomara que você não veja o que eu falei de SasuHina... (se esconde)

Sim, Sasuke é ciumento feitapeste! xD E agora ele também é um perva tentando conter seus pensamentos para com... (tam tam tam...) adivinhem! xD

Pode! SasuHina eu dei uma indireta beeem leve, mas acho que se eu tentar fazer vai sair um aborto de estrupício x.x (falta de talento para SasuHina) SasuNaru eu com certeza vou por! (viciada u.u)

SasuItachi! Incesto Yaoi ShotaCon! OMG!! (limpando o sangue do nariz) é uma boa pedida, tentei! xD

KibaHina é cool! 8D Se bem que eu gosto de KibaShino... bah, dane-se! KibaHina pra tu! xD


	3. Surpresa! Capítulo de festa XD

Puta que pariu! Demorei bagarai nessa ¬¬

Mas pra compensar...

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... não precisa esfregar na cara ¬¬

Alguém: (Fez isso)

**(a autora disse isso)**

----Aconteceu isso----

Alguém: "Pensou isso"

Mas... c'mon people! LET'S MOVEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!

encarnou o Ty

---------------------------------------------------começa aqui! o.o/----------------------------------------

A de hoje é: Festa surpresa para a Hinata! xD

(Pessoas: Sakura, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Temari, Kankurou, Shino, Gaara, Neji. O resto está na Vila Oculta do Pinto Assassino organizando o batizado do filho de Jesus Negão...pqp, de onde eu tirei isso? XD)

----Por enquanto, Sakura aguardando todos na casa dela.----

Campainha: Ding Dong! 8D

Sakura: Quem é? 8D

Campainha: Uma guria loira segurando uma bandeja! o/

Sakura: Ino-buta-chan! 8D (Abre a porta)

Ino: Sua campainha fala? Oo

Sakura: Comprei na feira da Sulanca 8D (esse lugar sagrado que ninguém sabe onde é Oo)

Ino: Trouxe os canudinhos! De frango e carne! \o\

Sakura: Beleza! Pódeixar aí em cima da mesa mesmo. Senta aqui! 8) (aponta o sofá)

Ino: Obrigada n.n

----Lá fora, o céu caía sobre nossas cabeças Oo----

Ino: São Pedro tá de faxina! o.o

Sakura: Sim, sim. Pior que teremo de ir a pé para a casa da Hinata-chan o.o

Ino: Ainda que eu trouxe sombrinha. Dá pra ir nós duas nela n.n/

Sakura: Que bom n.n

Campainha: Ding-dong! 8D

Sakura: Quem é? 8D

Campainha: Dois malucos e uma loira peituda XD

Sakura: São os Sabaku! xD (abre a porta)

Kankurou: Yo o.o/

Temari: Oooooi vocês duas! \o/

Gaara: u.u/

Ino: E aí? Trouxeram? 8D

Kankurou: Brigadeiro, confere! \o/

Temari: Pratinhos, copinhos, talheres e guardanapo, confere! 8D

Gaara: Refrigerante. u.u

Sakura: Uhuuuu! \o\

Ino: Falta quem mesmo? o.o

Sakura: Bem, falta o...

Campainha: Ding Dong! \o/

Sakura: Quem é? Oo

Campainha: Um sujeito com cara de paisagem o.o'

Sakura: É o Sai u.u'. (abre a porta)

Sai: Olá! n.n

Ino e Temari: Alonso! o/

Kankurou: Não, é o Sai! XD

----Tum Tum Tizzzz ¬¬----

Sai: Trouxe o bolo e a vela! n.n

Ino: Naaaaiiisuuuu! o.ob

Gaara: Baixou o santo do Lee aí é? Oo

Campainha: Ding Dooooooong! 8D

Sakura: Pqp, de novo? Quem é? Òó

Campainha: Um esquisitão de óculos escuros e um cego Oo

Sakura: Shino e Neji! XD (abre a porta)

Neji: Eu NÃO sou cego, poxa. ¬¬

Shino: Minhas abelhas atacaram os beijinhos que eu tava trazendo. u.u'

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! O.O

Shino: Tá, é mentira. e.e (Entrega os beijinhos)

Neji: O Shino fez uma piada? Cuidado, essa chuva vai marcar o Juízo Final! Oo

----Tum Tum Tizzzz ¬¬²----

Temari: E tu, Neji?

Neji: Além de convencer meu tio a abandonar a falta de humor comum, eu trouxe coxinhas. u.u

Ino: Coxinhaaas! \o/

----XD----

Campainha: Ding Dong! e.e

Sakura: Eeeeeeita, véi. Quem é agora? Òó

Campainha: O menino mais lindo que eu já vi e//////e

Sakura: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!!! \o\

----Perdeu, Prayboy! Era o Naruto, óbvio (eu que criei a campainha, táááá? xD)----

Naruto: Onde? Oo

Sakura: Ah. Errei TT.TT

Povo: Yo. o/

Naruto: Yooo! \o\ Trouxe pães de frango com orégano.

Sakura: °ç°

Kankurou: Dá pa nóis í, esse mugueço? ¬¬ (Quê? Oo)

Gaara: Você trouxe o guarda-chuva? o.o

Sakura: Peraí! O Sasuke-kun! \o.o/

Naruto: (mostra o celular) o.o

----No celular está dizendo: Estarei na casa do Lee. Salvem-me, por favor. US----

Sakura: Buáááá... ÇÇ

Ino: (empurra Sakura) Booooora, muié! ¬¬

----Todo mundo sai pro olho do inferno, que era a rua naquele estado de chuva Oo, segurando as bandejas.----

Sakura: Bem, antes a gente vai passar na casa do Lee e depois nós vamos para a casa da Hinata-chan. Entendido? o.ob

Todos: Entendido! o.ob

----E aí eles começam a andar, pisar em poças, chutar gatos molhados, essas coisas que todo mundo faz em dia de chuva XD----

Temari: Gaara, vem pra debaixo do guarda-chuva, rapaz. Vai pegar uma gripe Õo

Gaara: Não preciso. Você e o Kankurou podem ficar aí mesmo. EU não me importo de me molhar u.u

Temari: ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ GAARINHA DA MAMÃÃÃÃEEE!!! (abraça bem forte, daquele jeito que só irmãs mais velhas sabem fazer ¬¬) PLICISA NAUM BEBÊ, VEM PÁ CÁ COM A MANINHA VEEEEM! X3

Kankurou: Pffffff XDDDDDD (segurando o riso)

Gaara: Tocante isso. ¬///¬ (vai pra debaixo do guarda-chuva)

Sakura: Chegamos! o/ (toca a campainha)

Lee: (escancara a porta) YOOOOOOOSHI MINNA!! Como estão? 8D

Neji: Um bando de pintos molhados ¬¬

Lee: Ah o.o Entrem e se sequem antes de irmos 8D

Shino: Para nos molharmos de novo? ¬¬

Kankurou: Melhor do que se encharcar até os ossos ¬¬

Lee: EEEEENTREEEEEMMM!!! 8DDDDDDDDD (praticamente empurra eles pra dentro XD)

Sasuke: Yo ¬¬/

Sakura: YOOOOO, SASUKE-KUUUUN! n.n/

O resto: Yo o/

Naruto: Sakura-chan... Ç.Ç

Sasuke: ¬¬ (iiiih, ficou bravinho! xD)

Lee: (trazendo umas sacolas e bandejas)Aqui estão a minha parte e a do Sasuke-kun! Empadinhas, esfihas e língua de sogra! 8D

Sai: Língua de sogra? o.o (puxa do bolso um Manual de Convivência em Sociedade e procura o termo) Ah, sim. n.n'

Naruto: Vamos para a casa da Hinata-chan? 8)

Neji: (pontada de ciúmes) É Hinata-san pra vocês. ¬¬

Meninos: (onda de medo) o.o'

Sakura: Er...vamos! e.e'/

----Todos saem e vão em direção à casa da Hinata----

Shino: Está um péssimo clima para a reprodução da lesma banana. -.-'

Naruto: (cantando) Gosto muito de te veeer, leãozinhoooo... 8D

Sakura: Eu sonhei que levei um tiro do Barney. o.o

Ino: Que horror! Como foi? Oo

Sai: (Lendo o manual e resmungando) Aniversário: comemoração anual e individual...

Irmãos Sabaku: (cantando também) Você é jovem ainda, jovem ainda, jovem ainda...amanhã velho será, velho será, velho será...

Sasuke: (na mesma sombrinha que o Neji) Só sobrou a gente de normal? ¬¬

Neji: Sorte minha que você é normal! u.u

Sasuke: Sim sim u.u

----De repente aparece um furgão todo estilizado e com um grafitti: "Bondinho Jounin o.oV", com a carinha e tudo. O furgão vai parando do lado deles.----

Temari: AAAAAAAAH!!! ESTUPRADOR!!!

Sakura e Ino: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! X.X

Shino: Santa lesma banana! O.O

Sasuke e Neji: Omg o.o'

Kankurou: Caaai pra dentro, bichinha 8D (doooido, esse fumou viu! O.o')

Lee: Eu protejo vocês! 8D

Gaara: e////e

----A janela do furgão vai baixando e revela...Kakashi na direção, Itachi de co-piloto o.o'----

Kakashi: Estuprador? Oo

Itachi: Oooooi cambada! 8D

Sasuke: Você não falou que ia ficar em casa, maldito? ¬¬

Itachi: Eu sou maior de idade, vacinado, tenho carteira de motorista. Posso sair quando quiser, mas obrigado pela preocupação. u.ú Oi, Naru-chan! 8D

Naruto: o.o'/

Sasuke: (sangue borbulhando) Podemos ir? Estamos ficando encharcados ¬¬

Sai: Por favor. n.n

Kakashi: A gente dá carona! 8D

Todos: GRAÇAS A DEUS!! \o/ (entram como uns trogloditas)

Sasuke: Por quê? Eu não cuspi na cruz...não mijei no Buda...por que isso? ÇÇ

Itachi: Entra logo, bobo. Vai acabar pegando um resfriado. o.o (puxa Sasuke pra dentro)

----A viagem não durou mais que um coice de porco. Por fim, eles chegaram à casa da Hinata, que era uma mansão com direito a porteiro e tudo. Aliás, esse porteiro...----

Iruka: Boa noite, senhores visitantes! n.n

Kakashi: Oooooooi, Iruka! ;D

Iruka: O que você veio fazer aqui? Eu tou trabalhando! ò/////ó

Kakashi: Só vim fazer uma visitinha o.o Aliás, vieram os gatos pingados da festinha da Hinata.

Iruka: Podem entrar! n.n

Naruto: Valeu, Iruka-sensei! 8D

Iruka: Itachi, você poderia acompanhá-los, por favor? 8)

Itachi: Com prazer 8D

Sasuke: "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

----E lá se vão eles... nossa, que barulho é esse na cabine de porteiro?

Ah. o/////////////o Bem, voltando à festinha... u////u----

Neji: Hiashi-san? Estamos aqui! U.u

Hiashi: Beleza! Vão lá no salão, em silêncio, que eu vou pegar a câmera e fósforos! 8D

Sakura: Let's gooooooo! 8D (e todos vão)

----Eles vão arrumar o salão que tem um balcão e várias mesas. Até que é dada a ordem de esconder, e o Naruto, o Gaara, o Lee e o Sasuke se escondem atrás do balcão. Itachi fica a vigiar a porta discretamente.----

Naruto: Que demora, dattebayo ¬¬

Gaara: Festas surpresa são assim mesmo. u.u

Sasuke: O que é isso daqui? Oo

Lee: É o meu banjo! (aquele banjo! xD) Querem ver? 8D (puxa o banjo, mas como o espaço era pouco, todo mundo se desequilibra e cai.)

Naruto: (embaixo do Sasuke, como era de se esperar) Ai, bati minha cabeça! X.x (faz uma cara de dor)

Sasuke: O///////////////////O (repara na cena: ele em cima de Naruto, que está de olhos fechados e com uma cara de dor. Aí é apeleition u.u E do outro lado do banjo...)

Lee: Droga...desculpe! x.x (entrelaçado de maneira indesvendável nas pernas do Gaara.) Gaara-kun! Você está bem? o.o

Gaara: (um pouco zonzo, como um bêbado) Lee...qual desses é você? Q.Q

Lee: Desculpe, Gaara-kun! Ç.Ç

Gaara: Não tem problema não, Lee-chan... Lee-chan... Lee-chan é fofo né? Combina com você e////e (babando Oo)

Lee: O/////////O G...Gaara-kun! Acorda!

Gaara: (voltando à consciência normal) Anh? Lee? O que é isso? E por quê você está vermelho? Oo

Lee: Er... nada não u/////u

Itachi: Ela ta vindo!! O.o

----Os quatro rapidamente se recuperam e se põem em posição de ataque. E quando ela entra... o Itachi acende a luz e...----

Todos: PARABÉNS, HINATAAAAAAAA!!! 8D

Hinata: O.O

Itachi: Parabéns, Hinata-san! n.n

Hinata: A-a-a-a-a-a-arigatooo! Ç/////////Ç

Sasuke: Parabéns! o/

Hinata: Obrigada n//////n

Naruto: PARABÉNS, HINATA-CHAN!!! 8D

Hinata: Naruto-kun! ç///////ç

Neji: Já falei que é Hinata-san pra você! Ò.ó

Shino: (entrega um pacote) Parabéns, Hinata. Uma sanguessuga pra você. u.u

Kankurou: Eu quero uma também! Ç.ç

Shino: Mentira. É uma pecinha de porcelana \o/

Hinata: Arigato, Shino-kun! n.n

Sai: (olhando no Manual) Ah...Parabéns, Hinata-san! n.n'

Neji: Er...parabéns. u//////u

Hinata: Arigato... n///////n

Sakura, Ino e Temari: Paaaaraaaaabéééééns!!! 8DDDDDDD

Gaara: Parabéns! o.o/

Hinata: Obrigada, gente! Eu não esperava por isso! e/////e

Kankurou: Por isso que é uma festa surpresa!! 8D

----TUM TUM TIZZZZZZ!!! XD----

Fim! xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respostas das reviews! Porque só presta assim xD

**Tochi no Mari**: Bem, eu num sei de nada, sou uma criança pura e imaculada (CAHAM) XD Mas é, mas é. Uchihacest eu acho que eu só vou pôr indiretas beeem sutis (como a indiretíssima SasuHina do capítulo passado... alguém reparou? o.o) porque meus princípios me mandam fazer os Uchihas pagarem mico 8D

Itachi: Sua degenerada ¬/.\¬

Fuyuki: Fui eu que matei minha família? ¬¬

Itachi: Detalhes, detalhes. u/.\u

Lata de Sardinha: Você quase me abriu, seu sociopata descontrolado ¬¬ (de onde você saiu? Oo)

Itachi: Eu falei que iria me vingar! MWUHUHUHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!! (remanescente da outra fic)

Fuyuki: Depois a degenerada sou eu ¬¬

Valeu pela review! Leia sempre, onegaittebayo! 8D

**Uchiha giza**: É, eu também prefiro NejiHina... mas vale tudo aqui! 8D

Não que eu odeie Uchihacest, mas eu não gosto...nem um pouco xD toca aqui! o/

É, eu passei o fim de semana seguinte àquilo doente (quase uma ressaca, e bota desejo de morte nisso xD) mas foi muito engraçado \o/ a melhor parte foi quando começaram a cantar parabéns numa mesa próxima e todo mundo começou a cantar também xD

Fuinha e Teme pagando mico! Uhuuuuuu! o// \o/ \o

Aewwww! Campanha Show!!!! FAÇA UM UCHIHA PAGAR MICO OU SOFRER!!! To joinada já xD

Pela review, arigato gozaimasu! Leia sempre 8D

**falso-alibi**: Opa! Agora eu já sei! Valeu pela informação sobre ShotaCon 8D

Valeu pelos elogios! Depois dessa fiquei com a bola toda xD

Itachi: (com um alfinete) Eu resolvo! 8D

Lata de Sardinha: Afaste-se dela, mau-caráter ¬¬

Itachi: Cuméquié? ò/.\ó

Fuyuki: Calem a boca, seus energúmenos ¬¬

Anyway, valeusis por ler e pela review! Leia sempre! 8D

**Wuahana**: Que bom que você gostou do KankuTen que eu pus! Ele saiu meio que de improviso, mas eu achei que iria gostar 8D

Eu fiz uma tentativa de indireta de SasuHina no outro capítulo, mas acho que ninguém nem sacou xD (fracasso em SasuHina)

O KibaHina saiu bem meloso e cheio de caramelo babado em cima (eca! xD), mas no final até que saiu bãozinho (o único que não sei se ficou bom foi o GaaLee... até agora ninguém falou dele o.o)

Ahuahhuahuhauahuahuhaua, pelo menos seu palavreado vem com censura embutida XD (liga não xD)

Domo arigato pela review! Leia sempre, dattebayo! \o/

**Larry A. K. McDowell**: Por incompreender vocês, GOMENNASAI!! Ç.Ç (Fruits Basket owna xD) É que eu gosto bastante da Hinata e odeio o Sasuke-teme... não gosto de "premiá-lo" com ela ¬¬ Mas eu juro que tento! 8D

Putz, seus casais ownam! Você é uma das minhas xD (imagina um bocado de casais bizarros) SasuHina eu to tentando por umas indiretas nos capítulos, mas é a incompetência mesmo... x.x

GaaTema? UHUUUUUU!!!! 8D Não te mato não incesto é legal! xD

SasuNeji? Dois cabeças de bagre metidos a gostosão? Uhuuuuuuuu, ROX!!! XD Eu até que tentei né... xP

KakaIru não é bizarro não, e rox a lot! Botei em sua homenagem 8D

OH, PODEROSA LARRY!!! Obrigadíssima por pedir um casal Yuri! Eu tava só procurando um desdobro pra botar SakuIno nessa fic em algum lugar 8DDDDD Arigato gozaimasuuuuu!!!

ItaHina? °O° Bem, no meu caso, meus sentimentos em relação a isso são quase os mesmos de SasuHina... mas assim como no caso de SasuHina, eu tentei! 8D

Estou feliz por ter feito você rir! Obrigada pela review, e leia sempre! 8D

**Thai-Chan**: Acho que ainda não acabou minha cota de situações toscas xD (estive em escassez no marasmo das férias o.o)

Se o Itachi visse o Naruto de blusa transparente, ele ia ter um treco! XD E talvez até estuprasse o pobre rapaz Oo (exagerando) Eu queria ter visto o Naruto de blusa transparente...buáááá ÇÇ

Itachi: Sua pevertida subversiva! Sai de perto do Naruto! ¬/.\¬

Fuyuki: Se eu saio, você também! ò.ó

Enfim, leia sempre! Estarei esperando! E obrigada pela review! xD

Até a próxima, povo! 8D Provavelmente será uma na praia :D


	4. Coisa do capeta! Vermes sumiram oo

Desculpem por furar a promessa da praia! É que hoje aconteceu um negócio muito engraçado... e eu não tive como deixar passar! xD

E dessa vez foi rápido! - (são as reviews...continuem mandando pra estimular! 8D)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A aventura de hoje é, veja só, convenção dark-satânica o.o'

Vítimas da vez: Naruto, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Hinata e Shino. O resto, sds! \o/

----Pessoas chegando no cemitério.----

Hinata: O.O""

Gaara: o

Naruto: Que raios estamos fazendo aqui, dattebayo? ¬¬

Sakura: (lendo uma carta) "Caros ninjas, por gentileza compareçam ao nº 40 da Rua Cão que Botô pra Nóis Bebê, nesta sexta-feira. Se vierem, receberão uma gratificação que até Chuck Norris queria. Kakashi-sensei."

Kiba: Kakashi wtf. ¬¬'

Sakura: Pessoal, notei a falta de uma pessoa...cadê o Sai? O.o

Kankurou: Ele saiu. XD

----Tum Tum tizzzz ¬¬----

Gaara: Você é meu irmão? ¬¬

Neji: Vejam!! Uma Luz! o.o/

----Todos vão em direção da luz (e morrem xD) e encontram uma roda de pessoas (dãã) em volta duma fogueira, cantando e parecendo um bando de mongol. o.o'----

Lee: QUADRILHA!! \o/

TenTen: Estamos em setembro. o.o'

Kakashi: (chegando, todo vestido de preto e com uma túnica sinistra) Ah, olá! n.\

Naruto: Kakashi-sansei, O QUE É ISSO, DATTEBAYO??

Kakashi: Ritual satânico de ressurreição dos mortos. o.o

Todos: QUÊÊÊ?? O.O

Sakura, Ino e Hinata: X.X (desmaiam de medo)

Gaara: Finalmente, diversão! \o/

Shikamaru: Que problemático... u.u'

Temari: Não quero que o meu Gaarinha seja exposto a este conteúdo subversivo. Ù.u

Kakashi: Mas ta na moda. o.ob

Kankurou: Deixa o coitado se divertir, Temari! u.ú

Temari: Hunf. ù.u

Gaara: Parque de diversões! \o/

Naruto: Dattebayo. ¬¬

Chouji: Quem são os mortos a serem ressucitados? Oo

Kakashi: Hehehe...hi-mi-tsu (eco eterno) è.é

Chouji: Kowaii...Ç.Ç

Ino: Calma, Chouji...olha ali, bolo! Vamos comer e.e

Chouji: \ç.ç/

----E lá se vão os dois comer o bolo do metal feito com a receita do Massacration xD ----

Kiba: Hinata, tu ta bem? Oo

Hinata: E-e-eu to com m-m-medo... Ç.Ç""

Kiba: Coitada...arrastada pra cá por um bando de bárbaros...vem, vamos pra casa, eu cuido de você u.u (pega na mão dela e vai indo.)

Hinata: Kiba-kun... o////o

----Do nada, aparece o Neji vestido de fantasma japonês e segurando um daqueles martelos amaldiçoados----

Neji: (martelada no Kiba, que vai ao infinito e além.) KURUJIMEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Ò.Ó

----Kurujime sofra!! o.o----

Shino: Este lugar está cheio de baratas: D

Lee: (animação contrastante enquanto tocava banjo) Riiiiiiiiiiiiio de Piracicabaaaaaa...vaaaaaaaaai jogar égua pra fora... 8D

Ino: (voltando do pig-out com Chouji, que ainda estava comendo para se recuperar do susto.) Ufa...anh?Sakura-chan? Oo

Sakura: (encolhida num canto)Meeeeedoooo...O.O''

Ino: Sakura-chan parece estar mal... -.-' (chega perto dela) Não prefere ir embora?

Sakura: Não! Vou agüentar...gratificação... o.o"

Ino: Venha. Vamos comer até estourar lá com o Chouji! n.n

Sakura: #)

----Lá se vão, comer até estourar. \o/ Enquanto isso, no altar do deus Metal...----

Sasuke: (moendo florzinhas numa tigela e tacando fogo) Ó poderoso Deus Metal, ajuda-me a acabar com o meu irmão!! ù.u Esmigalhe-o em tuas poderosas engrenagens do mal!! Transforme-o numa lesma e jogue sal em cima!! Empale-o com uma maça de 20 cm de diâmetro!! (Oo) Corte o... (olha pro lado e vê Hinata)

Hinata: O.O

Sasuke: Er...¬¬'

Hinata: Ufa...achei que você tinha ficado maluco... n///n

Sasuke: ¬///¬

----E, de repente, dum poço no altar, surge o Naruto vestido de fantasma japonês----

Naruto: O Sasuke-temeeee ééééé maluuuuucoooo, Hinaaaataaaa-chaaaannnnn... \°u°/

Sasuke: WTFH?? Õ.O

Hinata: O.O!!!! X.X (fainted o.o')

----Do nada vem o Neji, vestido também de fantasma japonês----

Neji: OBAAAAAKEEEEEEE!! DOOM!!!!!! \Ò.Ó/ (dota domina a cabeça das pessoas ¬¬)

Naruto: AHHHHHHH!! Venceu! X.x

Neji: He He! è.é (carrega Hinata no colo para acordá-la posteriormente)

Naruto: E aí, Sasuke? Estou assustador, dattebayo? 8D

Sasuke: Õ.O

Naruto: Teme! Falei contigo! ò.o

Sasuke: Õ.O (desaba no chão – fainted xD)

Naruto: Omg. o.o Sasuke!! Acorda, dattebayo! o.o

Sasuke: (zumbi o.o) O sooooonho é um deseeeeeeeejo d'almaaaaaa... #P

Naruto: Sasuke assiste Cinderella??? O.O

----Wth Oo Bem, choques à parte...pessoas encostadas num masouléu.----

Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz... -.-

Temari: Por que eu estou aqui mesmo? ù.ú

Shikamaru: ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz... -.-

Temari: Pelo menos acorde, né, Shikamaru! Ò.ó

Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

Temari: (cutuca) Shikamaru...

Shikamaru: ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz...

Temari: (chuta que é macumba! o.oV) SHIKAMARU!!! ACORDA, CARAMBA!! Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: O.O Que jeito delicado de acordar as pessoas, mendokuse... -.-'

Temari: Você não acorda de outro jeito, perdão se te assusto! ù.ú

Shikamaru: Bem, se bem que...

Temari: O quê? Ùú

Shikamaru: Se eu olhar pra você o susto passa...

----Em algum lugar, ouve-se um tiro xD----

Temari: S-se você diz, vou te dar um susto todo dia!! ù//////////ú

Shikamaru: Problemática... -.-

----Yare yare... enquanto isso, góticos preparam os corpos a serem ressucitados.----

Gótico 1: Ei...como faremos para retirar os vermes do receptáculo? o.o'

Metal: Eta, é mesmo o.o'

Gótico 2: Conhece alguém que retire todos com uma precisão cirúrgica? o.o'

----Shino passando casualmente e ouvindo.----

Shino: Aqui, totó! o.o/

----Vermes saindo alegremente (verme alegre? xD) em direção ao Shino, que dá biscoitinho pra eles Oo----

Shino: Isso, bons garotos, bons garotos #D

Góticos e Metal: Um problema a menos/o/

----Enquanto isso, Sasuke acorda sob os cuidados dos Hyuuga e do Naruto.----

Hinata: Coitado do Sasuke-kun... -.-

Naruto: Perdi a aposta, dattebayo ¬¬

Neji: Eu sou o máximo no quesito "assustador"! 8D

Hinata: (estômago roncando) o/////o

Naruto: (estômago roncando também) Que fome, dattebayo!! Vamos comer alguma coisa, Hinata-chan! 8D (puxa ela em direção à comida)

Hinata: O//////////////////O

Neji: Bando de forgado da peste. 8P

----Sasuke vai acordando.----

Sasuke: Ai, mamãe...x.x Que aconteceu? (vê Neji vestido de fantasma) WTF? Oo

Neji: Não fique em choque. Sou só eu! o.o'

Sasuke: (aliviado) Então...O que aconteceu? ¬¬

Neji: Você desmaiou com um susto que o Naruto te deu! ô.o

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: Eu e o Naruto estávamos apostando para ver quem era o fantasma mais assutador. Aparentemente deu empate. 8P

Sasuke: A cara do Naruto é mais feia que a sua. Imagino que ele tenha ganho ¬¬

Neji: Agora imagino se isso foi um elogio ou uma crítica, mas agradeço por final. ¬¬

----Vem voltando Hinata e Naruto.----

Neji: O que você fez com a Hinata-sama? ò.ó

Naruto: Alimentei ela o.oV

Neji: Vou afastá-la de você antes que tenha idéias. Adeus pra vocês. ¬¬ (cata a Hinata e vai embora.)

Naruto: Lol o.o'

Sasuke: Você realmente me assutou, dobe. Acho que devia ter ganhado. ù.u

Naruto: Uh? (vira pra ele) Arigato! n.n

Sasuke: o//////o (ataque do coração)

----Enquanto isso...Neji parou para rezar ao deus Dark e a Hinata ficou lá esperando. Aí apareceu a Temari.----

Temari: Hinata-chan! n.n/

Hinata: T-Temari-chan! n.n/

Temari: Que fazes aqui? Oo

Hinata: Esperando o Neji-nii-san...e você?

Temari: Buscar um pouco de comida pro preguiçoso ¬¬

Hinata: V-você é uma pessoa gentil, Temari-chan... n///n

Temari: Arigatoo! Não mais que você, Hinata-chan!! n.n (abraça bem forte a Hinata, fazendo com que esta corasse.)

----Tocam as cornetas pra anunciar o começo da ressureição! \o/ Pessoas se movem...----

TenTen: (brincando de tiro ao alvo com tomates e uma foto do Simple Plan.) O que é isso? Oo

Kankurou: O rito vai começar! Vamos lá! 8D (puxa TenTen pela mão)

TenTen: (olha para as mãos dos dois) o/////o H-hai!

----Todos se reúnem em volta da fogueira, onde Lee termina a última música e é ovacionado pelo público.----

Lee: Obrigado, obrigado! 8D

Gaara: (aparecendo com uma boneca sem cabeça) Queria vir mais vezes ó.ò

Lee: Te trago da próxima vez o.-b

Gaara: Sugooooiii, arigatoo!! \e.e/

Metal 1: Estamos aqui para efetuar uma ressurreição de dois seres profanos, que Deus botou no mundo só pra f(piii) com eles depois! E também...onde estão os mestres de cerimônia? Oo

Gótica: Vou buscá-los u.ú

----Lá vai ela...se aproxima dum masouléu e, quando vai bater na porta...ela ouve...----

Voz 1: Anh...hum...Kakashii...

Voz 2: Oh...Iru-chan...hum...

----Não volta antes de arrumar dois guardanapos e enfiar no nariz pra estancar o sangue (esses dois não se cansam "disso" não? xD)----

Gótica: Cahem...infelizmente eles não puderam comparecer. u,,u

Metal 1: Ok então...Ôo Então, que comece o ritual!! \o/

Metal 2: Ulalabaluuuuu Bafo de urubuuuuuuu come pó de micoooooo uhuuuuuuuu, hu mo bu gah fei di taooooo...Iatoraaaaaaaaaa abalabaiaaaaaaaaaa...

----Começa a descer uma luz nos corpos em cima da mesa, que vão se regenerando...e viram o Zabuza e o Haku----

Todos: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! O.O

----Eles vão acordando...----

Haku: Ai...minha barriga...(olha pro lado e vê o Zabuza) Z-Zabuza-san!! O/////O

Zabuza: Ouch...ai meu tudo x.x

Haku: Zabuza-san!! Você está vivo!! Ç//////Ç

Zabuza: Hã? HAKU?? O.O V...você está bem! Eu pensei...eu tinha visto...

Haku: (abraça o Zabuza) Você não viu nada...estamos bem agora...n.n

Zabuza: Haku... Ç.Ç

Todos: Ç.Ç QUE EMOCIONANTEEEEEEE!!

Neji , Gaara e Sasuke: Não! Eu sou um personagem frio e malvado! Não estou chorando! Ç.Ç

Gótica: Entaõ...vocês podem viver em paz agora...a reunião está encerrada! Ç.Ç

Metals (XD): Encerrada! Ç.Ç/

Personagens de Naruto menos Haku e Zabuza: (procurando o Kakashi) Cadê aquele ecchi fdp? ¬¬

Kakashi: (aparece do nada) Yo pessoas! n.\

Sakura: Gratificação! Ò.Ó""

Kakashi: Ah, sim...aqui está!! (estende um cartaz)

Escrito no Cartaz: FÉRIAS NA PRAIA!!! \o\

Todos: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!! \o/

Fim o.o

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resposta das rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreviews!! xD

**Uzumaki****Mari** Que felicidade! Pessoas que gostam da fic! °.°

Está continuada! Mais um capítulo procê! Beijos e leia sempre! ;D

**Mad****Neko****Maid** Eu realmente tenho que agradecer! Você foi quem me deu a idéia desse capítulo! xD (é que tirar da tumba foi um termo tão tétrico...aí me apareceu esta luminosa idéia! \o/)

Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue assim! 8D Leia sempre, dattebayo! \o/

**Uchiha****Gih** Nem eu ç.ç Mas eu nem me importo...eu fico com cara de idiota quando fico surpresa 8D

É...eu acho que, após tudo, o Sas-uke ficou mesmo uke...sei lá, intendo disso nada não XD E eu acho que ele foi meio pego (ui! xD) de surpresa pela situação, por isso o não-beijo... que baka! 8P

Aí está a continuação! o Arigato pela review! Leia sempre 8D

**Larry A. K. ****McDowell** Eu acho que vou virar uma adepta radical da seita da lesma banana xD Ela é tão nojenta que é o máximo! \e.e/ (Parece uma carreira de escarro amarelo...perdão pelos termos XD)

Que alívio saber que o ItaHina foi riscado da sua lista! XD Agora eu posso dizer a vontade que é esquisito e ninguém me mata! (bigorna caindo na minha cabeça...)

SasuHina é aquilo lá...não há nada com que a gente não se acostume XD (na verdade, há muitas coisas, mas SasuHina não é uma delas o.o/) Sandcest é até legal, pena que eu não consiga desenvolver bem o casal ç.ç

Temari e Deidara? Isso sim é um casal explosivo!! XD (imagina as brigas dos dois...calafrios o.o')

Sim! Kakairu rulz! Até botei mais nesse capítulo pra você ficar feliz 8D (eu também XD) SakuIno é muito legal mesmo, mas dos Yuri é meu segundo favorito. O meu Yuri favorito é (tam tam tam!) TemaTen XD Sim, Temari e TenTen, mate-me agora XDDDDDDDD

Oooooh, obrigada . (minha mãe me pergunta isso de vez em quando também, principalmente lendo as fics de Naruto \o/) A continuação está aqui! Beijos, e leia sempre onegaichimasu! o//

**Wuahana**: É, ele é um cara tão deslocado que eu imaginei que ele precisasse XD

Oh, obrigada! Alguém falou do GaaLee!! (feliz \o\)

TemaHina!! TemaHina é muito legal! o.oV Coisas estranhas costumam ser legais \o\ E quanto aos outros casais...é mesmo, eu acho que acabo botando mais deles né? 8D (sai correndo)

Arigatoooo gozaimasuu por ler e pela review! Leia sempre! °u°

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**: Reflexo da autora xD espero que esteja gostando! Arigato pela review, e leia sempre!! \o\


End file.
